


Time wolf

by 8fred9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seriously this is major fluff and nothing else, Time travel is fun(except if your Scott ), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yes beta, basically this is a bubble that attacked me, just fluff and a little magic, mention of characters from season 3, no real spoiler do!, nothing threatening or dangerous, there is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is sent five years in the futur and must decide if he'll change the futur of his best friend.</p>
<p>P.s. I don't think I've said it enough its FLUFF!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time wolf

"You are an ass, an imbecile and most definitely the biggest fail-wolf in all of the known world ever! You put every poorly acted werewolf ever created for TV or the movie industry to shame! You are the most useless being ever created by whatever magic mojo decided that werewolves were a good idea to put on earth! You are..."

"Stiles, shut the fuck up or I swear to God I'll..."

"Oh no, you do not deserve silence and as long as you cannot move and therefore cannot shut me up, I will run your ears over with my awesome voice until your stupid little wolf brain learns its lesson and you stop putting my best friend in danger. So get used to it because Deaton said you had to be motionless for the next four hours. Now shut up and listen, you are the most incredible..."

Scott was sitting in the corner of the tiny operating room, smiling softly as his best friend kept on ranting at the poor alpha immobilized on the operating table. They had been attacked by two members of the alpha packs and Derek in his infinite luck had been struck by claws coated with a paralyzing brand of Wolfsbane. Deaton had been able to neutralize most of it with one of his concoctions that smelled like sweet bread and molasses, but still left him incapable of moving even a finger. Stiles was still pissed that Derek had thought it was a good idea to bring Scott along in what was, according to him, an obvious trap for a stupid wolf, and had brought him back with two visible scratches on his neck. Two tiny scratches on his neck versus a paralyzed body and Stiles was diverging his rage and impressive vocabulary on Derek. After the first five minutes of non-stop talking, Deaton had simply rolled his eyes at the trio and left, comfortable in his knowledge that all three boys were safe and sound. Picking himself up, Scott made a little sign to Stiles, telling him without words that he was heading home and his best friend silently acknowledged it with a little wave. 

"You are the king of fail-wolf, you were crowned fail-wolf the moment you thought that your plans were actually good!...."

The rest of the rant was cut off by the closing door and the teen made his way to the front of the clinic giving a little wave to his boss, who appeared to be doing his paperwork.

"Goodnight Deaton!"

"Goodnight Scott, take care of those cuts with the lotion I gave you...Oh and Scott, next time please don't leave your personal effects in my operating room."

"Personal eff...?"

"Rambling Stiles."

It was said with an indulgent smile and Scott simply smiled, knowing the veterinarian would make sure his best friend would find his way back home in one piece, even after talking an alpha to the point of murder. So the teen slipped out into the cold night and started to walk toward the Hale house where he had left his motorcycle. Shifting into his wolf form, he started a slow run enjoying the cold air on his skin and the smell of the night. 

The alpha pack was still a problem, but they had taken out most of them and if the plan Stiles had been constructing with Peter was any indication they would soon be rid of them. That was also one of the reasons Stiles had been talking Derek into a coma for a good part of the night, he had a plan, a good plan and Derek had almost thrown it away, putting Scott in danger in the process, with his stupid ego. Scott could see the remains of the burned down Hale house not too far away and started to slow down, letting his wolf form slip away. He was halfway to his motorcycle when a flash of light caught his eyes. Turning on himself, Scott saw a short distance away from him a little blue glowing ball seeming to peer at him through the trees. Freezing on the spot, Scott simply look at the little ball of light, not knowing what to do. If Stiles had been there, he would have probably made a comment about a certain video game and a very annoying fairy and probably how disappointing it was that it didn't actually talk in an annoying voice, but Scott didn't know what to do. Then it talked.

"McCall!"

It was a voice that Scott knew very well, it was Allison’s voice and finally pushed Scott to move. Taking a step toward, the glowing ball, it moved too, moved back and into the forest. The teen started to run toward it, trying to catch it. But every time he was close enough to touch it, it would disappear and reappear a little further away, always calling his name with Allison’s voice. Taking his momentum and using his wolf power, Scott jumped forward, his hand closed around the little blue ball and had just enough time to realise he had jumped off a cliff, before he was falling down, surrounded by blue lights and then there was only darkness. 

 

(&)

 

The veil of darkness was slowly pulled away from his eyes as he was blinded by the light of the sun over his head. Blinking furiously, trying to get his bearings Scott looked around to see wood, broken branches and mud everywhere around him. He remembered the glowing blue ball and looked at his hand to find a blue mark at the centre of his palm looking like a heart. Squinting at the blue mark, Scott touched it warily, but it didn't burn or itch, it was just there on his skin. Rolling to his feet, Scott looked up, realizing he hadn't fallen from a very tall cliff and could with one jump get out of his mud hole. He looked at the sun again, seeing it high enough in the sky to at least be around noon and started to make his way to the Hale house for the second time in less than twelve hours, thinking about calling his mom, who was probably worried to death. He had his cell phone in his hand when the Hale house came into view and the teen froze on the spot. 

He had seen the house the night before and many times before that, but this was not the Hale house. This was a white house, with blue window shutters and a black roof. This was a house with a large balcony in the back furnished with a barbecue and a hot tub. This was a house with a front porch, with a white two-seated swing, where he could see his best friend. He was in front of the porch, looking at the red painted door, when he noticed Stiles looking at him, with a very suspicious look on his face. Stiles’ face was, for lack of a better word, weird. His hair was longer then it had been the day before, his face looked a little fuller, just like his body, like he had put on some muscle in the middle of the night. Plus instead of his normal baggy clothes and ironic t-shirt, he was wearing a pair of very tight looking blue jeans, a tight red The Flash t-shirt, red converse and a leather jacket clearly too big for him. It wouldn't have bothered him as much if it wasn't for the pair of black reading glasses he wore, glasses Scott knew Stiles had never had. His best friend’s caramel eyes looked at him through his black rimmed glasses, studying him in the same way Scott was studying him and spoke first in a wary voice.

"Scott?"

"Stiles?"

"What are you doing here? But more importantly what's wrong with your…you know hair and clothes and why are you dress like you did...like five years ago?"

"Five?"

"Oh my GOD! You..."

The rest of the sentence was lost to the teen as the door to the house opened with a crashing sound, to reveal a very angry looking Derek. Scott had just enough time to feel relieved that the alpha didn't look any different, before said alpha jumped on him, all wolfed out. Before Scott could react he was on the ground, Derek in full alpha mode over him, growling down at him for him the not move. Scott pulled his face back revealing his neck, showing submission following his instinct, but was still very confused has to what was happening. He had just enough time to see his best friend jump down from the porch and make his way over Scott head, glaring down at the both of them.

"Derek really, that's Scott and you know it, up! Get up! Let the man breath I swear to God Derek sometimes I don't know what to do with you. Up you stupid fail-wolf!"

Derek growled down on Scott, the growl sounded a little like mash-up words, but the teen couldn't understand what he was saying at all, a problem Stiles didn't seem to have.

"I know he doesn't smell like our Scott. Because our Scott is on a camping trip with Allison and won't be back for another week but mostly because our Scott has very short hair, after his butch haircut and still as his full left ear. Because this Scott is from the past."

Another growl came out of Derek as he slowly lifted his heavy bulk of Scott, letting him stand up, to see the alpha stand next to Stiles. 

"I don't care what you think, you are not killing Scott Prime. Are you all right buddy?"

Scott was looking at Stiles in surprise, but then again his best friend was a genius so he really shouldn't be that surprised that those small details had given him the answer without Scott having to explain anything. 

"Yeah I'm...wait what did you say about the ear?"

Derek now back to his human self, was glaring at him keeping himself very close to Stiles and...with an arm around Stiles’ waist. Derek opened his mouth to answer, but Stiles gave him a little frown and shoved his shoulder into the alpha in warning.

"No spoilers! Nothing you should care about buddy. But hum, what’s that in your hand?"

Moving to show his best friend his hand, Derek emitted another growl and pulled Stiles back by a slight tug on his waist. Stiles gave a little sigh and turned to the alpha glaring at him.

"Really Derek, really?"

"You don't know what it is and it doesn't smell right, he doesn't smell right. I don't like this babe."

"Oh come on Derek, of course he doesn't smell right this is Scott Prime, he's not part of your pack so doesn't smell like you and..."

"He smells like you!"

"You have got to be kidding me, we talked about this, he is my best friend of course he smells like me."

"No he smells like you’re part of his pack, not mine, like you belong to him."

"Oh!"

Scott’s eyes had gone from regular size, to saucer size and a little bigger, every time new words came out of his best friend’s mouth. Derek and Stiles’ bickering was something he was used to, but Derek bickering with Stiles with this look of love in his eyes and slowly caressing the other man’s waist with his thumb was not normal at all. Stiles seemed really comfortable with all of it, leaning into the touch and acting as if it was completely normal for him to be manhandled by the alpha. That more than anything else in this situation was freaking Scott out, more than the rebuilt Hale house, more than the grown up Stiles and more than the fact that Stiles was wearing Derek’s leather jacket. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO!?!"

Both men turned around to face him, looking at him with questioning looks. Stiles had crossed his arms at his tone, leaning into Derek as the alpha’s eyes flash red in warning.

"What are you talking about Scott?"

"You two...you’re all over...I mean, you and him...you and Derek...are what dating?"

"Oh! Oh shit spoilers!"

"Mate!"

"Shut up Derek! Spoilers!"

"MATE! Oh my God your Derek's mate! Since when, what happen? Isn't it supposed to be...I don't know...aren't you supposed to know your mate at first sight? Like me and Allison...I mean I didn't know for sure, but...You two hate each other!"

Derek pushed Stiles a little behind him growling at Scott’s tone, his front teeth were getting longer and his claws were coming out again. Scott had just enough time to hear Stiles sigh, before Derek was on him. But this time the teenager was ready for it and wolfed out to catching the attack. Both wolves were rolling on the grass, growling and snapping at each other, when Scott caught Stiles’ voice walking away.

"You boys have fun, I'm gonna call the rest of the pack, just to be sure none of them show up because you know, spoilers! Then Deaton, because someone needs to put Scott prime back in his time line and maybe invite him for tea, because I know how to be civil! When you boys get tired of your stupid brawling, you will be allowed back inside. Don't forget to clean your hands you big babies, I'm making dinner!"

They both heard the door open and close behind Stiles and they still spent the next half hour, throwing each other against trees and rolling around in the grass. Scott quickly pick up that Derek was only venting against him, not really trying to harm him and played along fighting right back with the same care for injury. Even though he didn't smell like his pack, Derek was still being careful of Scott, showing that the alpha had changed quite a bit since the last time they had seen each other...five years before actually. Scott froze has the realization hit him full force for the first time since he had awaken in this muddy hole. Derek stopped his attack midway, as he watched Scott go back to his human self,looking a little lost. Studying the alpha, Scott felt better as Derek changed back himself and studied the smaller man with worry. 

"I'm...Five years...WHY?...I just don't understand, what happen? Why me?"

"It’s okay Scott, you heard Stiles, he'll take care of it and before you know it you'll be back in your own Beacon Hill. It's probably nothing I mean I never heard of your trip to the future so maybe you won't remember either, I don't...."

"Yeah, I've heard of it."

Both werewolf turned around to face Stiles, he was armed with a platter full of sandwiches, fruit salad and lemonade. Derek was at his side in a flash, taking the platter from him and placed it on the porch, circling Stiles’ waist with his arms. Scott followed more for the food, then to have an actual explanation, because he just knew from the look on Derek’s face that he would get the information he needed, he could just take care of his hunger. Sitting down on the other side of the platter with Stiles in his lap, picking up a sandwich he gave to Stiles with a glass of lemonade, he waited until the younger man had taken a bite before attacking his own pile of food.

"So yeah, you kind of talked to me about the whole going to the future when you came back, but I kinda forgot the date. I swear if you had told me you had been in any kind of danger or, you know, injured I would have been there for you and never forgot the date. But you actually looked at me super weird...Now that I think about it, that might be because o the me and Derek’s realization...You big baby! Anyway you kinda just told me to forget about it, to never talk to you about it again and...Oh yeah I did get the time zone out of you, you are going to be here three days and then gone."

"So what I shouldn't be worried? Everything gonna be fine and nothing is wrong?"

"Well yeah kinda, you never raised anything else about the event, never even looked at what it meant or why it happened. You spent three days with us and then Deaton send you back, that's it. No big fuss, no big whoop, so enjoy the future!"

"Hum...Ok?"

"No one’s gonna ask me how I feel about having Scott in our house for three days?"

"Nope babe you just be a good host and smile."

Scott was back to the big eyes and now gaping mouth at Derek’s slip.

"OUR HOUSE! Stiles lives with you? What about your dad? Does he know about werewolves? What happened? No seriously WHAT!?!"

Stiles turned in Derek's lap plastering his mouth with his hands to stop him from talking, looking at his best friend with a slightly horrified expression. 

"Ooook that’s gonna be harder than I thought. Babe bring the dishes in the house, I need to have a talk with Scott about spoilers."

Derek gave a weirdly sweet look to his mate and taking his hands away from his mouth, gave the younger man a soft kiss on the lips and stood up, taking away the platter. Scott saw his best friend’s whole face go dreamy and happy as he watched Derek walk away, turning back to him only once he couldn't see his mate anymore. It was weird for the teen to be able to compare the soft and easy relationship the two men seemed to have and the frantic relationship Stiles had with Lydia in his own time. This relationship seemed to have matured both men in a way Scott had never believed could happen, especially in Derek’s case. Stiles was looking at him again, this time a little worried.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yeah it’s just, you know, weird. I mean the last time I saw you, you were yelling and ranting at Derek for falling into a very obvious, according to you, trap and putting my life in danger. I fall off a cliff, touch a magic weird blue thing that gave me a heart shape on my hand. The next thing I know I wake up to you all grown up and calm, seriously seeing you this calm is freaking me out more than you and Derek kissing. It’s just really weird."

"Me calm? Oh Scotty that’s just because it’s only me and Derek today, but when the whole pack is here it’s just...hell."

"Oh is mama Stilinski not happy."

Both friends turned around at the familiar voice of the other Hale. Peter was standing right there studying Scott with great interest, before he turned to Stiles, all smiles.

"Seriously Peter I called you to tell you not to come over, explain why and...Oh who am I kidding? Your nephew in the house, go!"

Peter gave a little bow, opening his mouth to talk again, but Stiles made a little shushing sound. The older Hale chuckled softly as he passed over Stiles’ legs, passing his fingers through the younger man’s hair as he went into the house. Stiles sighed and turned to a very shocked Scott.

"What's up with that? "

"What? Oh, oh Peter touching? That's what happens when you accept to be the alpha mate, you become everybody favourite pet. If you think Peter’s bad, you can’t even start to imagine how touch starved Isaac is, he turned into the fluffiest puppy ever."

"And mama Stilinski?"

"That's all Peter, he likes to say I'm the mommy and Derek's the daddy of our little pack family."

"...So weird, so, so weird. Wait, what about spoilers?"

"Pfff that's for Derek and the others, I know what I can tell you and what I can't to make sure our future stays the same. You know I'm Derek’s mate, so anything related to that won't affect anything, but I refuse to say anything about your future or Allison. So please if I'm not around, don't pester Derek for information, I swear to you even if some things are bad, they always end up good."

Scott smiled at him nodding and slid over to lean on his friend’s shoulder, feeling a little of the weirdness slip away, only to come crashing down a little again as Peter came crashing down the stairs, his hands full of cookies. He was halfway down the road when Stiles realized it too.

"PETER HALE! That better not be the cookies I've just finish baking and if so there better be some left for us!"

"You’re still my favourite Stiles!"

Peter disappeared into the woods as Derek came out, hands in his pockets chuckling softly.

"Don't worry honeypot, I hide some when I heard him coming."

Stiles stood up, leaving Scott to support himself and made his way to the alpha placing his arms around his neck. Even after all these years, the two men were still almost the same height. Scott wanted to look away as Stiles leaned up to kiss the alpha, but there was something kind of sweet at seeing both of them so comfortable.

"My hero, thanks babe you’re the best."

Scott coughed a little to get the lovers attention back on track, not that he had a problem with his best friend making out with another man, but it was quickly becoming his least favourite thing. Stiles simply turned into Derek’s arms, leaning back against the broader man and smiled smugly at the teen.

"Seriously Scott for all the time I had to endure you and Allison? This is payback man, so get used to it."

Stiles gave him another little smile and gave one final kiss to the alpha, before grabbing Scott’s shirt and pulling him to his feet.

"Come on you big baby, follow me, I'll show you where you will sleep."

Letting the human pull him in, Scott followed without resistance, more for curiosity than anything else. Stiles was walking in front of him, his arms waving around as he pointed to different doors.

"So me and Derek are in the first room up the stairs, don't worry its sound proof..."

"Sound proof? Why is it...?"

"Because I'm loud."

"...Oh my God, no I did not need to know that....NO!"

"Payback bitch! That for all the information you gave me and will give me over the years about you and Allison."

Scott considered the wall to his right, thinking he could easily fit his head there and maybe just maybe hit it hard enough to forget the last two minutes of his life. He would have if it hadn't been for Derek being right there behind him, and apparently reading his mind, because he pushed Scott forward to keep up with Stiles rambling.

"...So the top floor is ours, this charming pink room is Cora's as you can see from the charming flowery letters, my personal touch. The one right next to it is Boyd’s, don't worry about all the 'keep out’ sign that was Isaac’s personal decorating skills at work. That's your room, it used to be Peter's but he moved out a year ago and on the other side you have Isaac's room and yes the purple princess door was Boyd’s payback for the crime scene looking door. That's what happens when you let a bunch of teenagers decorate your house."

The door to Peter's old room was simply white and clashed a lot with the very colorful doors in the corridor, but then again it seemed to belong by simply being different from the other ones.

"Where are the others?"

"All of them are on a camping trip, with you and Allison. I did call them to warn them of past you coming to visit, just in case they decided to come back early. I let Derek threaten them with bodily harm if they decided that ruining their future wasn't scary enough."

"So I'm stuck with you and Derek for the rest of my stay?...And Peter apparently."

"Please, you love it! And as for Peter, well he pops in and out for cookies and coffee when he's bored. He won't talk to you, he promised so...whatever, just ignore him. I'm gonna start the supper, you do whatever you want buddy but please don't go exploring. I trust you Scotty!"

Stiles skipped down the corridor leaving Scott behind and Derek was about to follow him, when there was a rap on the door. Derek turned around grabbing Scott on his way and mumbling something about a werewolf doctor. As expected, as soon as the door opened Deaton was revealed, looking exactly the same. The doctor didn't even bother with Derek, simply grabbed Scott’s hand with the mark and studied it, careful not to touch the blue skin. 

"Fairy marks of Fated Love."

"What does that mean?"

"You were tricked by fairies to change the future of two loved ones."

"Me and Allison?"

"Did you appear to Allison first?"

"No she's away....I appeared to Stiles."

Deaton let go of his hand and spared one look to Derek. Scott followed the look, still a little bit lost, he finally understood when Deaton’s words finally made the right connection in his brain.

"What am I supposed to change in Stiles and Derek’s past?"

"That is not for me to answer and you are not supposed to change anything, it’s a choice, when you go back to your time you'll be in the exact same spot you were before you came here. It will be a choice, to act and change something in your timeline or to do nothing and let everything stay the way it is. You have two days left then you'll just go back, no fuss, no muss."

Deaton gave Derek another little look, there was something there that Scott was missing, he then leaned down giving Scott a quick hug and turned on his heels, leaving. Just like usual the doctor loved his theatrics and made his grand exit leaving the two men speechless. 

 

(&)

 

The next two days pass in a blur, Scott had thought that Derek would start talking the moment Deaton was out the door or that he would try to have a private conversation with him or even just push him around for the teen to do his bidding. But he seemed happy to just fall back into his routine life with Stiles. In the morning he would go running, then Stiles would come down the stairs hair pointing in every direction, wearing one of Derek shirt and sweatpants. He would bang on Scott door to warn him of the making of coffee and breakfast. He always put two cup on the window sill, one was picked up by Derek as he came back from his run and the other one just disappeared, coming back into the house with Peter asking for food or cookies. Peter always came when Derek was out or in another part of the house, stealing the food Stiles made, but always leaving enough for them and touching Stiles. Never leaving without reminding the younger man he was his favourite and always being careful to ignore Scott. When Scott pointed all this out to Stiles, his best friend simply shrugged.

"You know when I became Derek mate, I thought Isaac was the touch starve one and the one that needed a family the most. But Isaac had Derek as his guardian for a while and then he had Boyd and Cora as siblings. Peter was hated by all of us for the longest time, no one wanted to be around him or touch him. He is very creepy, he will probably always be, but he's less creepy when you actually give him some attention and love."

Stiles was still very careful of what he called spoilers and even without his morning coffee he was more careful then a grumpy caffeine-starved Derek. He thought about discussing the parameter of the blue mark with Stiles but the one thing Derek did mention, was for Scott to keep his mouth shut about the details of the curse. So all Stiles knew was that Scott would disappear when the sun went down and that he should enjoy his best friend while he got him. 

When the sun started to go down that night and Scott was ready to just go back to his time, when Derek finally came to him. 

"Let's walk."

The two younger men were lounging on the sofa watching a stupid TV show that had become quite popular with teens, about werewolf teenagers fighting evil and vampires while they went through the hardship of teen romance. It was hilarious and a little disturbing to watch. So when Derek came in looking a little lost, Stiles was frowning up at him ready to re-do is spoiler speech. But Derek stopped him with a little wave of his hand and leaned down shutting his mate with a kiss.

"It’s fine hon, I just need to talk to Scott for a bit, say your goodbyes and then we'll go. Scott, I'm waiting for you outside."

Derek walked out without another word, leaving a pleased, flushed Stiles behind. His best friend turned to him with a small smile and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm not stupid, I know Deaton said something to you and Derek. He's been acting kind of weird this week..."

"That was weird behaviour for him?"

"Hush, when you date a grumpy emotionless werewolf alpha, you pick up on the smallest things, the eyebrows are a big give-away. Anyway, just do what you think is best here. I trust you and I trust Derek."

"...When I came back...When I told you about my trip to the future, did I say anything about...changing something?"

"No, you say you went straight home."

"...Ok, ok."

Scott stood up and with one last look at his best friend went to the alpha waiting for him outside. Derek was pacing outside showing more sign of nervousness than Scott had ever seen before. The moment Scott stepped out, Derek made a move for him to follow and started to walk toward the cliff Scott had appeared in. They walked all the way there in silence, Derek lost in his thoughts and Scott still not knowing why he should change anything in the past. Once they were there Derek finally turned to look at the teen.

"I'm gonna assume that the first time this happened in your timeline I never said anything and let you go without asking anything of you. Because I'm a stupid man, I never realized Stiles was my mate...not soon enough anyway. Yes I love him and yes we are together today and it’s good. But it wasn't always this way and I lost many years because I was a stupid, stupid man."

"Derek..."

"Stiles will go to college, he will leave Beacon Hills for two years and...he will meet someone else, a charming young man. I wish I could say he was horrible to Stiles and hurt him, but that would be a lie. Can you imagine, realizing who your mate his, while he's on vacation at his dad’s house, only to realize he is about to tie his life to another man. It was hard, it was painful, it was the worst time in my life and if Stiles hadn't realized what was happening...if Peter hadn't done anything, hadn't talk to Stiles, I would have lost him forever."

"What are you expecting me to do Derek? You know if I just tell you, you won't believe me, you'll just laugh it off: in my time you kind of hate Stiles."

Derek sighed, passing his hand through his hair, he looked at the teen in front of him and gave him a small bag that had been hidden under his leather jacket. Opening the small bag, Scott found a shirt, clearly belonging to Derek. Not understanding Scott look questioningly at the older alpha.

"Are you sure you’re a werewolf? Smell it."

Bringing it to his nose, Scott took one long intake of air and was hit by the strong smell of Derek's and Stiles' mixed odour mingle together in a way that was so intimate and revealing that he felt the need to look away as if he had just watched the two men make-out in front of him. witch he had seen a lit in the last few days. He looked back to Derek as his vision was enveloped in blue again and everything went dark.

(&)

As the blue light made way to the shine of the moon, Scott was once again on his back, down in the cliff covered in mud and twigs, holding a small bag. Getting out was as easy as it had been the first time and as he made his way to the Hale house, he could see the burn remain. But now he could see what it would become, what it would house and protect. He walked to his motorcycle and thought about doing what he had done the first time, in another timeline, just go home and let everything run its course, but the bag in his hand seemed to judge his every move. He could remember the hurt in Derek’s eyes at the mention of another man in Stiles’ life, at the idea that he had lost so many years without his mate at his side. Looking at the moon, Scott sighed and turned around running toward the clinic he had apparently just left. Crashing through the door, Deaton was still working on his paperwork and gave a questioning look to his young employee.

"I'm gonna send you Stiles for a bit, do you mind keeping him busy for a little while? I need to talk to Derek in private."

Deaton simply nodded, as Scott made his way to the operating room, already hearing Stiles still ranting about how much of a fail-wolf Derek was, if only he really knew how much.

"...You’re such a weak excuse for an alpha, it’s almost sad how much you fail at everything you touch...Hey Scott what's up?"

"Just forgot something. Deaton asked for you, do you mind going to see him?"

"The werewolf witch doctor needs me, yeah, I'm on it."

Stiles skipped out of the room, patting Scott on the shoulder on his way out. Scott gave all his attention to the alpha on the table, Derek had closed his eyes, probably in the hopes Stiles would think he was sleeping, but Scott knew better. Grabbing the small bag and pulling out the shirt, Scott walked over to the lying form and looked down at him. Curiosity being stronger than anything else Derek opened his eyes, glaring at Scott.

"I really hope you thank me for this later."

"Wha..."

Without a second thought, Scott put the shirt over Derek’s head covering his entire face. If it was even possible with the alpha being paralyzed, Scott saw Derek's body tense as the new smell attack his sense's and not being able to escape it. Hearing Stiles coming back, Scott took the shirt back and putted it back into the bag stepping away from the table. Derek seemed so lost, his eyes unfocused and looking so confused and sad that for a moment Scott thought he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. But then Stiles came in taking an intake of breath clearly ready to continue on his rant and froze looking at something behind Scott. The teen turned around to see Derek sitting on the operating table and looking at Stiles like he was his prey. Before anyone could move, Derek was on Stiles, their mouths crashing together and Scott made a break for it leaving them to figure it out themselves. He knew Derek would never hurt Stiles and going by the smell of lust that had hit Stiles the moment Derek was on him, he was pretty sure Stiles didn't mind the manhandling as much as his muffled complains said. Passing Deaton, he gave him a little apologetic smile and walked out, this time really going home. It had been a weird and strange day and he knew he would have to answer some very important questions later, but for now he just hoped his decision had been the right one.

Only time would tell...


End file.
